


normal life

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	normal life

Normal life  
今天和19聊天，发现新年将近，而我，呃，欠坑无数——  
本来想300粉要不要开点文的，可是实在不好意思在多留一个坑了，要不大家留言看看希望我更新哪一个坑，我先撒点土平一个坑再说……  
土下座

看到了舍卡的疯狂发糖，今日份的碎碎念就是舍卡了。  
与其说是舍卡，不如说是米兰全员犯蠢。

舍瓦和卡卡有说有笑的走进屋子的时候，绝对没有想到会看见一个把自己吊在房梁上面的因扎吉。  
结果就是购物袋掉了一地两个人用长途奔袭的速度从玄关冲进一人一边抱住因扎吉的大腿：“皮波你在干什么？？？”  
因扎吉保持着一个诡异的平衡踩在两个人的胸口借力，一面平静的说：“我和要证明屋顶载人主梁的承重绝对不是桑德罗计算的70公斤，除去自重绝对在两百公斤以上。好了安德烈，里奇，你们松手，让我为科学事业献身吧。”  
“皮波，问题是根据板梁系统分散承力来说，每平方米的承力就算真的只有七十公斤，你吊在上面主梁也不会塌啊。”舍瓦的鼻子被因扎吉瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖顶的生疼，艰难的试图把这位疯魔的建筑狂人劝下来。  
“而且，皮波你确定你有70公斤重么？”卡卡被因扎吉踩得声音都变了，眼看着因扎吉用一种“里奇你再也不是我乖乖的里奇了”的眼神无声的控诉和把自己往绳索里面套的动作威胁后，立马改口：“皮波，你上次没买到的婴儿饼干今天进货了！”  
“早说嘛。”因扎吉轻轻松松干干脆脆的丢开绳子，踹开两个碍手碍脚的桩子一跃而下，被无情的地板硌的一撅一拐的去翻地上的购物袋。  
“皮波你们是饿了几天了？”卡卡看着号称史上最有洁癖，下个工地都恨不得全身消毒的因扎吉毫不在意的坐在地毯上撕开了饼干袋，饼干的碎屑杀气腾腾的飞了一地。  
“咔嚓年需散念都拷卡费咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓。”因扎吉咬着饼干明显因为太干而被噎着了，站起来拎起已经不知道冷了多久的咖啡壶直接往嘴里倒，“连续三天都靠咖啡续命，施工方催着要新一版的图纸安胖又出差电话打不通现在还没消息。说真的，我们都怀疑飞机因为搭载了他而超重掉进某个大西洋的某个海域了。”  
“那桑德罗呢？”卡卡从因扎吉手里接过咖啡壶，拿去厨房洗了，新烧上一壶，就看见内斯塔从屋内晃出来，直接倒在了沙发上，气若游丝：“我的CAD崩溃了，重启了三次还是不行。”  
“那图呢？”因扎吉翻身起来跨坐在内斯塔的身上拎住他的领子声嘶力竭的吼。  
“我都还没崩溃它怎么就先崩溃了！！！”内斯塔直接拽过边上的靠枕摁在自己的脸上，“我画了两个通宵啊！！！”  
“它崩溃了不要它的命，但是肯定会要我的命啊！”因扎吉几乎快要声泪俱下，喷了内斯塔一身的饼干屑，好在内斯塔穿的也不是什么好衣服——卡卡看到上面有XXX工地的字样。  
“趁还新鲜热乎着问下安德烈亚能不能赶回来修修看？”舍瓦捡起被两个人踹到地上的枕头，看着因扎吉把自己整个人砸向内斯塔的锁骨，而内斯塔难得的没有暴起打人。  
看看这群被生活折磨的小可怜吧。  
因扎吉闷在内斯塔锁骨上几乎从牙缝里面挤出来：“安德烈亚下工地考察了，平面测量图和实际的距离有误差，他去重新测量了。”  
这就很尴尬了。  
“呃，那我们英明神武的主席呢？”  
“山地修复工程质保期过了陪施工团队审核去了，还不知道什么时候回来。”内斯塔眼神呆滞的望着天花板主梁，似乎在思考因扎吉刚刚上吊的绳子能不能让他一了百了，那个眼神之绝望，吓得卡卡赶忙把绳子从主梁上面拽下来，丢到房间的角落去。  
“呃，需要我帮忙么？”地质系的舍瓦流露出了同情的神色，然而处于死亡边缘的两个人丝毫没有客气的意思，因为拉到苦力而瞬间活过来的两个人几乎是秒速从沙发上蹦起来，从各自的房间里面抱出来一打一打的材料：“那土石方审核就靠你了！！！安德烈！！！”  
舍瓦透过厚厚的材料山抱歉的向目瞪口呆的男朋友笑笑，本来好不容易搞定了自己的项目带小男友回宿舍吃饭，结果碰上舍友水深火热的死线。  
而由于年级太低，没有被拉苦力价值的小同学卡卡对于这一个宿舍死的死忙的忙的过劳状态除了表示深深的同情之外，帮不上任何忙——年级太低了专业课还没上几门，想来想去只能拎起堆在门口的袋子，准备给学长做个晚餐。  
尽管他只会做三明治。  
在三个人占据了客厅所有能占据的位置，到处都堆满了图纸和审核方案，还见缝插针穿插着几杯咖啡后，在卡卡热好了锅，准备下培根的时候，玄关传来了耶稣济世的声音。  
外出考察了三天的马尔蒂尼终于推开门回家，后面还跟着尤文图斯电子工程院的巴乔。  
“听安德烈亚说，桑德罗的电脑坏了，我正好遇见罗伯特——”话音还没落下，马尔蒂尼就看见内斯塔和因扎吉朝巴乔飞奔过去，一人抱住巴乔一边的胳膊，声泪俱下的喊：“爸爸！救命啊爸爸！”


End file.
